


Deadly Conversation

by Lyttlesynyster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyttlesynyster/pseuds/Lyttlesynyster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a human turns the age eighteen the child is seen to be an adult. This is due to being able to find your soulmate at the age of eighteen. The human body knows whether the mate is another human, a vampire or werewolf.</p>
<p>For Barry Allen he is about to discover what is soulmate really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first story that I've posted on here if you guys have any tips, tricks or anything please help me out =)

Prologue  
Once a human turns the age eighteen the child is seen to be an adult. This is due to being able to find your soulmate at the age of eighteen. The human body knows whether the mate is another human, a vampire or werewolf. If the intended soulmate is a human then there is no change in the person. If the intended soulmate is a werewolf, then the human’s natural senses of sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing are dramatically increased preparing the human for a werewolf change. If the intended soulmate is a vampire, then the human starts developing their gift at 1/3 strength and start developing their taste for blood, though not needing it to survive yet.  
For Barry Allen he is about to discover what is soulmate really is.

\-----

**Barry’s POV**  
It was official tomorrow I’ll be eighteen and I know what species I am destined for. I really hope that in the morning when I wake up I have enhanced senses. I love Iris and if I am going to be with her, then I’m going to have to be a werewolf.

After my mom was killed by the impossible, and my dad was thrown in prison for a crime he didn’t commit, Joe and Iris welcomed me into their home. Even though they were werewolves they were close family friends. During full moons I go into the city to a human shelter for the night, so to not be harmed by them or any other werewolf. It was a normal occurrence for humans to go to these shelters; vampires can take care of themselves. 

Tomorrow will be the day that I find out that I am truly Iris’s soulmate.

\-----

I heard my alarm clock blaring and I jumped up smashing the button, extra excited this morning. I opened my eyes, but everything seemed normal. Nothing seemed different about me that I can tell. I sighed flopping back on my bed feeling low, I’m not Iris’s soulmate.

“Barr, you up yet kiddo,” Joe said knocking on the door.

“Yeah Joe,” I sighed.

The door opened and Joe walked in, with a sad smile on his face. He obviously knows that I’m head over heels for Iris, but I never wanted to take the initiative, because I didn’t want to technically cheat on my soulmate.

“No heightened senses I’m taking it?” he asked sitting on my bed.

“Not in the least.”

“Well, it might take a while to see, if you have a power or a tiny bit of bloodlust. Then again you could always just be destined for a human.”

“This sucks Joe,” I said putting my hands on my face.

“I know Barr, but you’ll find your soulmate and never worry about it again. Now I have breakfast ready, so get your butt down those stairs.”

I groaned as he left, after a few more minutes I got up and got ready for the day. Once I was ready I ran down stairs, once I was at the bottom I felt weird. I shook my head and went to the kitchen, Iris and Joe were sitting around the table.

“Happy birthday Barry, how are you feeling?” Iris asked.

“Thanks Iris and I feel pretty normal.”

“Yay, Barry gets to stay an adorable little human,” she smiled making me chuckle.

“Don’t give him a hard time Iris,” Joe smiled at his daughter.

“Dad I’m just playing, right Barry?” Iris asked turning to me.

As Iris turned she knocked over her glass of orange juice. I moved towards and before I knew it, I was standing beside the table holding the glass. Joe and Iris looked at me in shock as I sat the glass back down.

“You weren’t lying about what you saw that night,” Joe said.

“Your soulmate is a vampire,” Iris said.

“A vampire killed my mom,” I stated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry works a crime scene and Mick burns a building/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here it is. I'm slowly going to be introducing everyone in since they meet different ways. Also Len is in his mid-thirties since he is a vampire and they age slow. 
> 
> Just a heads up too the dashes represent a time frame jump, so if it's just a POV switch in the same time frame there will be no dashes.
> 
> And for some reason in my head I see this story going in a dark maybe Barry going bad in a way. Let me know what you think about it and this chapter.

Chapter 1

**Barry’s POV**

“Barry I think I finally have the plans for the prototype,” my best friend Cisco said running into my lab.

“Prototype to what?” I asked looking at him.

“My friction resistant suit.”

I met Cisco when I was eight years old in the Full Moon Center, which is where all humans go during full moons. The werewolves in wolf form have a hard time differentiating between friend and foe; so all humans go to the centers as a precaution. 

Cisco and I were always really huge into science, he’s one of the few people that believe me about what I say happened the night of my mom’s murder. Once I found out I was a vampire’s mate and have super speed Cisco has gone crazy with researching me. I’m fast now and I technically only have 1/3 of my total speed, which means I can be faster then I already am. It’s actually a lot of the research Cisco’s done on me and the inventions that came with it that landed him his job at S.T.A.R. Labs. We never state that it is me who Cisco’s been doing his testing on, so I can live in peace. 

It’s been eight years since I found out that my soulmate is a vampire and I have now come to accept it. Iris is now my best friend instead of being the love of my life, which took a few years to get over. Now I am a CSI for the CCPD and I’m trying to get my dad released from prison. Cisco and I have been categorizing vampire’s abilities, so far I am the only one that we have found that has my speed. 

“Why do I need a friction resistant suit?” I asked looking up at him.

“Because everyone is getting tired of buying you shoes for any kind of holiday,” he said looking unimpressed. Ok so there may be a point there.

“Hey Barr, we have a scene. Hey Cisco, how are you doing?” Joe said walking in.

“I’m great Joe, I think I found our answer to never having to buy shoes for Barry again.”

“When we get back I want to hear that,” Joe said going over and pulling a paper out of my printer.

“Is it really that bad?”

“I bought you thirty pairs of shoes from the time you turned eighteen to nineteen,” Joe said and I cringed slightly.

“Crime scene right, later Cisco.”

\-----

**Len’s POV**

“What’s the plan again?” Mick asked as we watched the building across the road.

We were sitting in an abandoned apartment building that was directly across the road from the museum that we just robbed.

“The plan is simple, we already broke in a stole a few minor things. Now that they think we came and got what we wanted, tonight we will be able to go back in and get what we really wanted,” I stated.

I watched out the window and counted the response times of the CCPD, still the same as ever. It’ll take a few hours before they get everything analyzed. Trying to keep Mick from burning something in that amount of time is going to be the hardest thing that I have to deal with.

**Barry’s POV**

“Anything Barr?” Joe asked walking up to me.

“Nothing really, there’s not much evidence,” I replied putting a test tube of dirt in my box.

“Eye-witness says it was Leonard Snart, you probably won’t find anything.”

“He doesn’t leave evidence?” I asked amazed.

“He’s a vampire about 143 if I remember correctly the last time we arrested him.”

“How hasn’t he been put away for his lifetime, if he keeps doing this?”

“He’s good at what he does Barry, he always escapes prison no matter where it is. When you’ve been doing this as long as he has then you get really good at it, I swear that he mocks us now.”

Joe walked off and I started doing more tests. Is there seriously no one that can stop this guy?

\-----

I sat and watched the machines running the dirt analysis. With my speed it’s weird to move at a normal pace or even wait on a test. I rolled back over to my desk and started flipping through all of the papers I had gathered on Leonard Snart. Not leaving any evidence, except eye-witnesses to basically say he was there is impressive and I want to know more. I started reading through the files on all of the different crimes that he had committed. The list was long, but with my speed reading it didn’t take any time at all. 

“Barry,” I heard Cisco say and I jumped giving myself a paper-cut. “My bad dude.”

I looked at my finger as it started to bleed. I could feel the hunger deep inside of me wanting blood and waiting until I become a vampire. Since I found out I was to be a vampire’s soulmate the smallest sight of blood entrances me. The first time I cut myself shaving I stared at it until it dried completely. A paper towel was pushed to my finger, breaking my focus on it.

“I was talking to you, then saw caught you staring again,” he shrugged and I chuckled.

Cisco is the same as me, he has a soulmate who is a vampire also, but blood doesn’t affect him like it does me. I can’t focus on anything, but the blood and he comes in cleaning it up. I really hope that this doesn’t mean anything for when I become a vampire.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was talking about the suit, I can make it at work and have it done by next week. After that we can do bigger and longer tests.”

“That sounds great Cisco.”

The machine beeped as I turned around and went back to it. I groaned, the dirt had nothing out of the ordinary, only a little ash.

“Wait a second,” I said running back over to my desk.

I went through all of the files on Snart, the police were never able to get out of him what him abilities were, maybe the ash is a key indicator to Snart. I know that the ash has something to do with him, but what?

**Len’s POV**

“Can I burn the place down now?” Mick asked as we were walking out.

I held up the sapphire and looked at it, before I smirked.

“Burn it to the ground,” I replied as he laughed.

Mick’s been cooped up all day, there’s no reason to let him burn off a little steam. I stood back as Mick started throwing fire balls at the building. Nine minutes and forty-two seconds later the whole place was up in smoke.

“Let’s go, it’s a little too warm for my tastes.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes to S.T.A.R. Labs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait my grandmother passed away along with a million other things, but I'm back and haven't forgot you guys.
> 
> Just wanted to let you know that if you ever have a question please feel free to ask. I always like hearing from you guys and I'd want to clarify anything that seems weird.
> 
> Thanks everyone so much for all of the kudos and subscriptions it really does mean a lot.

Chapter 2  
**Barry’s POV**

Leonard Snart, the man knew what he was doing. I couldn’t find anything on yet another crime scene, only ash like I had found before. This is leading me to believe that his powers may be related to fire.

“Barr, this isn’t something to beat yourself up over,” Joe said looking over my shoulder.

“It’s not that Joe, it’s the fact that there is no one who can stop him. He keeps committing crimes and is long gone, before the police can get there. No one knows where he is or could be. It’s just irritating having to add everything I have or lack thereof to boxes from past cases.”

“Welcome to the life of a cop Barry. You and Cisco coming over for dinner?”

“Sure, is Iris and Eddie coming?”

“You know it.”

Eddie is Iris’s soulmate and Joe’s partner, he’s a human like me, but his senses are heightened and keep getting better from my understanding. Next year when they get married Iris is going to turn him then.

“BARRY!” I heard Cisco yell as he ran into my lab.

“Cisco?” I asked looking at my friend, he was bent over panting from running.

“You okay Cisco?” Joe asked.

“I’m fine, exercise,” he said still catching his breath.

“Well I’m going, see you boys later,” Joe said wanting to get out of here.

“Cisco what’s going on?”

“The friction-resistant suit I made it, and you can test it, Dr. Wells has some stipulations,” he started.

“Ok, what are they?”

“I told him that you didn’t want people to know that you are you. He agreed to that, so the only people that are going to be there for testing are me, Wells of course, and a doctor for your vitals. He’s going through a bunch of the doctors that work at S.T.A.R. Labs and is going to pick the best candidate. Another one is, if you don’t want to talk about it, then you don’t have to. He’s even willing to bring you on as an ‘employee’, so no one will figure out that you’re the one we’re testing. With your powers he really believes that we can answer so many unanswered questions.”

“Ohh wow, Cisco that is amazing. That sounds great, yeah let’s do it,” I said smiling this sounds great.

**Len’s POV**

“Come on just let em’ fight!” Mick yelled at the TV screen.

We were watching the big hockey game on TV, Star City and Metropolis. It’s been a boring week since I stole the Monet painting, after I stole the sapphire. The police have no way or idea on how to catch and hold me, it’s actually very funny. It’s also getting boring knowing that there is nothing that can stop me, takes the fun out of it.

“At least you two are here and not out burning another building,” Micks’ soulmate hissed walking in.

“Cait, it wasn’t that bad,” Mick replied.

“It doesn’t matter if it wasn’t that bad, it’s still illegal and Leonard you’re not helping.”

“Doc we haven’t changed in the fifty years since you met us, we’re not about to change now,” I shrugged as she huffed. It’s really weird how similar Caitlin and Lisa can be at certain times.

“How was your day?” Mick smiled at Caitlin when she finally sat down on the couch with him.

“Great, I got chosen to be a part of a secret project that Wells and Cisco are working on,” she said obviously happy.

“That’s great Cait,” Mick replied.

I got up deciding to go out to Saints and Sinners to give them some time. Caitlin Snow is Micks’ soulmate, faraway you wouldn’t think that the two of them work as well as they do, but the couple complement each other. In my 143 years of life I have decided that I’m not going to find my soulmate and I’m ok with that, having my soulmate is just a liability.

I pulled up in front of Sinners and was hoping that Mardon wasn’t here. He’s a part of my crew, but he’s a loose cannon; after the police detective accidently killed his brother during a full moon, he’s had a vendetta for the man. 

“LENNY!” I heard my sister yell when I walked.

\------

**Barry’s POV**

“Cisco this place is amazing,” I said looking around Cisco’s lab.

“Dude I know, I work here.”

I was looking around at all of the gadgets that Cisco had everywhere. If I hadn’t become a CSI for the CCPD I’d like to think that I’d be here doing this stuff like Cisco, but I have to prove that my dad is innocent. The person that killed my mother was a vampire with my powers.

“Hello Cisco, and you must be Mr. Allen,” I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw that it was Harrison Wells and I felt like a kid in the candy store.

“Uhh y-yea call me Barry,” I stuttered out.

“Ok Barry, Cisco here tells me that you have a super speed ability.”

We all sat and talked about everything that I could do. Dr. Well was impressed with what I could do, since I showed him some of the things that I could do. We were all going over everything that we already knew about my powers. Wells was impressed, since I was still the mate of a vampire and not a vampire yet.

“I chose a doctor for this project, so to speak. Her name is Caitlin Snow, Cisco knows her very well,” Wells explained.

“When Barry would have a medical problem, Caitlin is the person that I may or may not have talk to about it. She’s the one that found out that Barry needs to ingest ten thousand calories a day, so that he doesn’t pass out.”

“Great, let me go get her and then we can get started with Mr. Allen’s physical,” Wells said before getting up and leaving.

“Cisco this amazing, I just can’t believe that this is all happening.”

“Dude there is going to be so much research coming out of this that we can get some serious answers to majorly huge problems.”

The two of us chatted a little longer, when Dr. Wells came back in with a brown hair women, she looked to be in her late 20’s early 30’s.

“Hi, I’m Caitlin Snow,” she smiled and waved at me.

“Barry Allen.”

“So now that introductions are over, how about we get Barry in your lab for a physical,” Wells said.

\-----  
I’ve been poked and prodded for a solid two hours when we finally moved on to something else. I had talked and got to know Caitlin some in that two hours, I learned that she’s a vampire and was turned by her soulmate fifty years ago. Her powers are ice and her mates’ power is fire, Cisco was poking fun over her for that.

“Ok, dude we’re going to making sure this fits. I went by your measurements to make it, so it should fit you perfect,” Cisco said as he opened a door in his closet.

The suit was a bright red and would cover my body, the cowl left my mouth open. I smiled and went over to it, I was excited I can finally see how fast I can go. Cisco took it off of the mannequin and we were both bubbling with excitement. I sped through changing and smiled once I had it on.

“Well Mr. Allen, let’s go to our specially designed treadmill and see what you can do shall we?”  
\-----  
**Outside POV**

“He just broke Mach 1,” Cisco announced to the other two in the room.

“His vitals seem normal, though his sugar is dropping slowly,” Caitlin said.

“His speed just tapped out at just below Mach 2, this is incredible and he only has 1/3 of this total power.”

“Just imagine when he finds his soulmate and becomes a vampire, his speed will be off the charts.”

At that moment they heard a loud crash and look to see Barry in a heap against the wall. Cisco and Caitlin rushed to help Barry as Wells casually walked in.

“Oww that hurt a lot,” Barry whined as Cisco helped him sit up. “By the way, the padding on the walls did nothing to help.”

“I’d imagine they wouldn’t Mr. Allen, you almost broke Mach 2,” Wells said as Barry’s eye widened.

“Seriously, I can’t wait till I’m a vampire,” he smiled before cringing as Caitlin pushed on his ribs.

“My lab right now,” the female vampire hissed.

\-----  
“So you have some of the healing that comes with being a vampire, but you’re still human so it’s not as strong. You have a cracked rib that has already started healing, I’d say by this time tomorrow it will be completely healed. Don’t do anything to disturb it too much, take it light this evening,” Caitlin told Barry.

“Sounds great, so does this mean I’m free for the evening? I’m starving and want to get to dinner,” Barry replied.

“I don’t see why not, same time tomorrow everyone,” Wells said before walking off to his office.

“Want to come to dinner Caitlin, Joe always fixes enough?” Barry asked as he and Cisco started getting ready.

“No thanks guys, I have to get home to my mate, but thanks for the offer,” she smiled.

“Hold on Barry, let me check my email,” Cisco said going over to his computer. He started clicking, when he saw a live news feed. “Guys look.”

“Coming to you live. As you can see the apartment complex is completely in flames, firefighters are trying to rescue all of the people in the building. We will bring you more when we can.”

“Guys I can help them,” Barry said turning around to the suit.

“Barry what are you talking about?” Cisco asked looking at his friend.

“I can save those people, they’ll die if I don’t,” Barry said changing into the suit. 

Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other, before sighing know he was right. Cisco ran over to a cabinet and started pulling out drawers before finally coming back.

“Put this in your ear, we’ll be able to communicate with you. Now go Barry, corner of South Avenue and South Main Street,” Cisco said and Barry was gone leaving a streak.

Harrisons Wells looked up in time to see the red and yellow streak run past his door. He smirked it wouldn’t be long until Barry was the Flash.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len meet face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little longer I like to have chapters written in advance just to be on the safe side so that's what I was trying to do. I hope you guys enjoy =)

Chapter 3

**Barry’s POV**

“Well done Barry, let’s call it a day,” Professor Wells said over the loud speaker.

I started slowing down, I learned that stopping suddenly on the treadmill is a bad idea and sends me flying into the wall. I ran out and met up with the three of them. I really wanted to eat, I’ve been hungrier since I get to use my speed more than I ever have been before. 

“We’re still developing your protein bars, so you don’t have to eat as much, but still get enough calories,” Caitlin said and I nodded.

“Guys, you’ve done so much to help me that I can’t thank you enough,” I said smiling.

“Well without you Barry we wouldn’t be able to learn more about diseases and other mysterious happenings that occur,” Wells said.

I heard my phone ringing, so I flashed over to answer it.

“Hey Joe what’s up?” I asked into the phone.

“Start packing up Barr, Snart’s robbing a jewelry store out on 5th street. We’re going to need you to survey the scene,” Joe said.

“Wait, is he still there?” I asked.

“To our knowledge,” Joe replied and I hung up.

“Cisco, Snart’s robbing a jewelry store, I could be a way to stop him,” I said.

“Take the earpiece and go,” Cisco said running over to his computer.

I ran over grabbed it and shoved it in my ear, before I took off. I ran through the streets towards 5th.

“Barry take a left up ahead, the store won’t be far,” I heard Cisco.

I did as he said, I found the store and sped in. There were two guys going around taking jewels, I knew the one in the blue parka is Snart.

“I’m going to need you to put those jewels down,” I said in a strong voice.

“And exactly who are you?” Snart asked as the other guy moved forward.

“That’s none of your concern, I’m not going to let you do this anymore.”

“Ohh really?”

“I know your powers relate to fire, you leave ash when you rob a place.”

“Mick, you need to be more careful,” Snart said looking at the other guy.

Wait Snart’s powers aren’t fire, then what…

“Time to dance kid,” the other guy ‘Mick’ said, before he launched fire balls at me.

I took off dodging the attacks easily, I slide to a stop when he stopped.

“Well there explains your fire power idea,” Cisco said in my ear.

“Well Scarlet, can I call you Scarlet? Seems like you’re a vampire’s mate with super speed, very impressive. Let’s cool this fight down,” Snart said as I got ready.

All of a sudden the room got frigid and I mean it got cold. Snart smirked, before throwing a ball of blue light at me. I couldn’t move as fast as normal, but got out of the way. I turned in time to see the wall freeze on contact.

“Ice? Your powers are ice,” I said looking at him.

“Seems to me you can’t handle the cold,” he said smirking.

“Barry, you need to get out of there, your muscles can’t move as fast when they’re cool,” Cisco said.

I stood up and looked at Snart taking note of where I could get out. I went to move and realized that my feet are frozen to the ground.

“There’s a reason no one knows my powers kid, it’s because I’m too strong to be taken down. I’ll leave you for now Scarlet, be seeing you,” he said as he and his partner made a break for it. 

I realized that I could hear the sirens clear as day, I kept trying to break free, before anyone found out about me. After a few seconds the ice started melting and I could get free. I ran a lot slower than normal out the same way they went, I looked around and saw no sign of them. 

“Come back Barry,” Cisco said in my ear. 

I sighed and ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs, I groaned sitting in a chair in Cisco’s office.

“I can’t beat him, he lowered the temperature in the room and can shoot ice balls. It was bad, there’s nothing that can stop him,” I sighed.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Caitlin asked walking over to me.

“My pride, I was so sure his powers were fire. I hadn’t counted on him having a partner with fire powers,” I sighed putting my heads in my hands.

“We learn from our mistakes Barry, you know what to expect with him now. I’m pretty sure Cisco has some tricks up his sleeve also,” Wells smiled over at Cisco.

“Totally, I’ll figure this out,” Cisco smiled.

“Thanks guys.”

\-----  
**Len’s POV**

“Well that was unexpected,” Mick said as we walked into the safe house.

“A good unexpected, but there are many questions about our Scarlet Speedster,” I said already thinking of ideas.

“Well your powers stop him dead in his tracks.”

“True, but how did he know about there being ash at our crime scenes,” I said smirking.

I went over grabbing my laptop and flipped it open. Obviously Scarlet works for the police department, no one would know what he does, unless he works for them. I searched the police department and got into the system pulling up employees. I eliminated all non-humans this kid is a human, he doesn’t have the feel of a vampire. Vampires can sense other vampires, this kid wasn’t, but he has powers, so he has to be human.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Mick asked.

“Looking through CCPD employees, until I find the little speedster,” I replied.

Mick nodded and left the room. I continued my search, going through employees. Normal cops wouldn’t have the information that the kid knew, so I can get rid of them. Finally my search brought me to a CSI, Barry Allen. It’s time to scout this kid out.

**Barry’s POV**

“What do you got Barry?” Joe asked when I walked over to him.

“Same as always nothing, but I do know his power,” I whispered the last part.

“What? How?” Joe asked.

“I may have ran here in the suit Cisco made and tried to fight him,” I muttered.

“Barry are you crazy?” Joe whispered harshly.

“I thought his powers were based around fire, I am the closest that we have to fighting him. Even the other vampires can’t stop him. I was wrong about his powers, his partner he called him Mick ha-,”

“Mick Rory, should have known he’s been running around with Snart for years.”

“Well Rory had fire powers, Snart’s however are ice. That’s how I lost, he lowered the temperature in the room cooling my muscles, so I can’t move at my super speed, and then he can launch ice balls. Joe he is extremely dangerous,” I said.

“Barry you can’t do that again, you could have been hurt or even killed. These two psychopaths are no one to mess around with.”

“I know Joe, I’m going to head back to the lab and analyze what I have, which is just more ash from Rory.”  
\-----  
I sighed walking up to my door; I’m tired and I just want to go to sleep. It’s been a long day between work, S.T.A.R. Labs, fighting Snart and more work. I unlocked my door and walked into my apartment, kicking my shoes off, closing my door and locking it. I turned around and turned on the light; I jumped when I saw the smirking figure in a chair facing the door.

“Hello Scarlet, I had no idea you smelled so delicious,” Snart smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I just did that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry find out that they're soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I unintentionally lied about getting farther in this story. My other fics I got ahead in, but I didn't want to make you guys wait on it. See the End Note for mini descriptions on my other two stories =)

Chapter 4

**Barry’s POV**

“Snart, what are you doing here?” I asked edging towards the door.

This is bad, very, very bad. The temperature in here has severely dropped since I came in, I can feel my muscles not wanting to respond.

“Now Scarlet, we need to talk,” he said moving his hand. My feet became frozen to the ground again, ice moved from my feet up to my knees locking me in place. “We have a few things to discuss, but first why do you smell so delectable? I didn’t smell you like this earlier, must have been the disgusting smell of that suit.”

I froze in panic as he walked over to me, his eyes trained on my face as I tried not look as scared as what I was. In all honesty he could destroy me in a blink of an eye. He was now right in front of me with a smirk planted on his face, I looked in his eyes and a weird tingling started in my body. The bright blue eyes held an emotion that I couldn’t tell, the tingling in my body only intensified as I stared more.

“Ohh I wonder, it would make a lot of sense as to why you have super speed,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” I asked snapping out of it, turning my stare to a glare.

“Soulmates Scarlet. You felt the same tingling that I did, and with my powers controlling yours it makes sense.”

I froze and I knew my eyes were wide in shock. There is no way that this man could be my soulmate, there’s just no way. I’ve waited my whole life to be with my soulmate and there is no way that he could be it. He’s a criminal he steals, hurts people and even kills there is no way that he could be my soulmate. Then the second thing he said clicked, his powers controlling mine.

“What does powers have to do with it?” 

“You see in soulmate cases where it’s a vampire and human, the vampire’s powers stop the humans. In this case my absolute zero ice stops your speed dead in its tracks. Now would you like to see?” he asked smirking again.

I was in shock, I didn’t fight him when he grabbed my arm. I’m fairly sure that deep down I wanted to know and that’s why I’m allowing him to do this. 

He pushed back my sleeve and nicked my forearm with his nail…oh no. The blood came to surface and I was mesmerized by it again. I know I should be focusing on getting away from him and the situation that the two of us are in, but I can’t, all I can do is focus on my blood. He ran his thumb over the few drops, snapping me out of my trance. He sucked on the digit and his eyes glowed a bright blue, before they went make to his normal color.

“Well looks like we’re soulmates Scarlet, so I can’t kill you, but I did notice your little problem,” he said walking away.

My feet were unthawed so I could move again, the room was still cold just not as cold. I collected myself and stared at him.

“What problem?” I asked.

“You have to know it by now, it’s hard to miss. When you become a vampire you are going to be thirsty for blood, it’s showing now and you’re human. There is a way so you won’t completely be entranced with it, it is by no means a permanent fix, but over time might help the problem,” he said.

“Aren’t all vampires blood thirsty?” I asked, this is so much to try and process. 

I was raised by Joe a werewolf, never in my life have I had to understand anything about vampires. I knew my soulmate would help me, but all Snart’s been doing is laughing and ridiculing me for so much that I thought he would teach me.

“How do you not know any of this? You have your human personality that’s who you are now, deep inside of you is your vampire desires, it’s the same thing that gives you your powers and allows you to find your soulmate. When you become a vampire those desires are infused into you, you have a thing for blood now and you’re human, which means you will need more blood then most vampires would need,” he explained.

I backed up and slid down the wall, this is the worst. I pulled my knees to my chest and pushed my face against them, I could feel the tears rolling down my face. All of this is a lot to absorb, first off I’m Snart’s mate and then he tells me that I’m going to be a blood thirsty vampire. It was fun having my powers, but this is all way more then I bargained for. I’m so confused and all I really want to do is go to bed and forget that any of this happened.

“Barry,” Snart said in a soft voice looking down at me. That’s the first time he’s used my name. “I know you’re upset and all of this is overwhelming, but there is something we can do now that might help in the long run.”

“And what’s that? I wish you’d just kill me,” I said feeling like shit. It would just make everything easier, but at the same time I’d hurt so many people.

“Don’t say those words,” he said his eyes burning into mine.

He walked over and stood in front of me and held his hand out to me. I looked up at him and could see the concern in his eyes.

“Barry this is a hard time for any human and I understand that our circumstances are well beyond a normal mate pair, but you need help, let me help you,” he said as I stared at his hand.

I sat and pondered over all of my options, as much as I hate him right now, no one has told anything that he has told me. No one I know, knows anything about vampires, except Caitlin, but I just met her. Snart’s my soulmate, he couldn’t want to hurt now and he’s been helpful, but he’s a criminal that just kicked my ass a few hours ago.

I pulled my face from my knees, before grabbing his hand. He pulled me up to my feet and into his arms. I sighed happily and hugged him, this hug made me feel better.

“I did come here to kill you, now I’m here to help my little soulmate take baby steps into this new world. It’s weird how things work out in the end,” he chuckled in my ear.

I hummed rubbing my head on his shoulder. There is so much going through my mind, but right now Snart is grounding me all from it. 

“What do I call you?” I muttered into his shoulder and he laughed.

“Call me Len.”

“Len, how are we going to stop it?” I muttered again.

“Come on, I’ll explain,” he said pulling away and guiding me over to the couch.

He sat down and I sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder again.

“I’m going to explain this first, because it’s going to give us a blood bond, which is the physical bond between us. We will be able to feel each other’s pain and other physical actions of our bodies through the bond, but you will get some of my control over the bloodlust. What I’m going to do is cut my arm, since you’re my soulmate you’ll be drawn to actually drinking it, not mesmerized by like you normally are. This will also feed the blood desire; so between the bond and keeping your desire at bay it should help you now and maybe in the long run,” he explained to me.

To say I was scared was an understatement. He took off the parka leaving him in a black long sleeved thermal.

“Won’t that turn me?” I asked turning my head to look at him.

“No, it’s just one step in becoming a vampire, there are many other we would have to go through.”

“Does it taste nasty?” I asked.

“I don’t know, it tastes different for every human. Let me know when you’re ready.”

I took a deep breath trying to settle myself, I knew this was going to help me and I’ve already decided to come this far with him. At work I can’t go on any cases that involves blood, this could help me so much. I nodded my head letting him know that I was ready. Like he had done with me he cut a spot on his forearm. The black blood bubbled up to the surface and I wanted it. I hadn’t felt this before, I’m usually just entranced by it, but this I want so badly.

“Go ahead Barry, I know you want it.” 

I leaned in and licked the black liquid, it was so sweet and delicious. I took his arm in my mouth and started sucking the blood. I kept sucking for a bit taking in as much as I could. The blood stopped coming out having healed and I felt warm and really sleepy.

“Tired Scarlet?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, I’m really sleepy now,” I said.

“Let’s test this really quick Scarlet,” he said and I nodded not realizing what I’m doing.

Len took my arm and cut it, my blood surfaced and I pushed my face into his shoulder. He shifted and then put his finger against the cut, before he licked the blood off.

“Seems to have worked, let’s get you to bed,” he said standing.

I know I made a noise of protest when he got up. I was getting motivated to get up when I was picked up. I wrapped my arms around his neck laying my head on his shoulder. Len sat me on my bed and I wasted no time pulling my shirt and pants off, so I could sleep in my boxers. I crawled under the blankets and looked up at Len.

“I’m going Scarlet, sleep well,” Len said kissing the top of my head.

I watched him walk out and my eyes couldn’t stay open any more.

\-----  
**Len’s POV**

I pulled up in front of the safe house and sighed, Barry knows nothing about what is going to happen between us. I put the kickstand of my bike down and sat there, it’s a lot to take in and Barry’s got the worst end of it. Damnit, I keep thinking of him, I knew when I found my soulmate that it was going to mess up everything I had ever stood for. That’s the understatement of a life time. To top it all off he works for the CCPD and he has a good, kind, light soul with a dark vampire desire. I can feel it through the blood bond, luckily I know how to tame it on my end, but when Barry’s turned we’re going to have to go far away from any kind of people. Damnit, there I go thinking of him again and I can’t help it.

I sighed getting up and going inside, Mick was laying on the couch watching TV with the doc and Lisa is over on the loveseat messing around on her phone.

“Did you get im’?” Mick asked.

“Get who?” Caitlin asked confused.

“The guy that tried to stop us today,” Mick responded and Caitlin’s eyes went wide.

“Please tell me that he’s ok,” she said stressed, well that’s interesting.

“He’s fine, honestly I helped him out,” I sighed going into the kitchen to get a beer.

“What do you me he’s fine? Cait, why are you so concerned?” Mick was obviously confused.

“What is going on?” Lisa asked obviously confused when I walked back in.

I explained to her everything that had happened earlier today; so that it’d make things a lot easier.

“So I found out about the kid and went to his house, since I was going to kill him. Ice the problem before it gets too big. Turns out he’s my soulmate,” I said taking a sip of my beer.

“Wait, what?” Mick asked.

“Barry’s your soulmate?” Caitlin asked double checking, how does she know Barry?

“Lenny found his soulmate,” Lisa cheered.

“The kids my soulmate, the suit he was wearing early hid his scent, so when I was in his house earlier I could smell him and his blood was superb. The only thing is no one has told him or showed him anything about being a vampire’s soulmate; to say he was overwhelmed is putting it lightly. He also has a dark thirsty desire for blood. Now Caitlin how do you know Barry?” I asked.

“That project at work, it involves him that’s how I know him, but you just answered so many questions. Mick let me up,” she said as he let her up and she ran down the hallway.

“I’m so happy you found your soulmate Lenny, everything will work out,” Lisa smiled my kid sister would be excited.

“With his powers Barry has a high metabolism, so that would also translate over to when he becomes a vampire. He would need the equivalent to ten thousand calories in blood when he would change,” Caitlin said coming back with a notebook.

“Wait, he consumes ten thousand calories a day?” I asked shocked, what did I get myself into?

“Yes he does, but this way I can start developing something now to help later, when he is changed.” I nodded.

“I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day,” I said getting up.

I heard the replies as I started walking back to my room. Once inside I stripped down to my underwear, much like Barry did; I won’t lie he has a great body. I groaned laying down, I can’t stop thinking of him and it’s going to drive me crazy. I sighed, I’ll text him tomorrow we’re going to need to talk about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know it's a lot to take in, but it was a lot of explaining things.
> 
> So my other two stories are on fanfiction.net since I don't really know if any one would read them on here.
> 
> The first is Len/OC called The Queen Rogue. Mini summary is: Aris Queen is Oliver's genius thief sister that joins The Rogues and helps out the good guys.
> 
> The other is a Barry/OC that will be up tomorrow called Shatter Me. Mini summary: Lana Snart is the baby Snart sibling, she's a CSI for the CCPD making sure her father stays in prison, until the Particle Accelerator, then stuff starts going crazy.
> 
> Like I said I don't really know if I'll post them on here, if you want to read them search me on fanfiction.net username is still LyttleSynyster.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry needs the day to rest, but forgets about the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry about the late update. My friends and I have been playing tons of League of Legends and I just lost track of the past two weeks. Not to mention my sleep schedule is backwards, so that sucks. I hope you guys like it, not to much happens a lot more establishing everything next chapter.

Chapter 5

**Barry’s POV**

My alarm started blaring beside me on the nightstand. I groaned hitting the button silencing the noise. I rolled over on my back and groaned, I still feel tired. Then everything that happened last night hit me like train and a headache started forming. Snart is my soulmate, wait Len is my soulmate. I sighed, he helped me out last night, the last person I thought would help me out. I got up and pulled on a pair of sweats and went out to my living room. Everything was in its normal place. I went over to the couch and laid down, I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and called into work. I then sent texts to Joe, Cisco and Caitlin telling them I was still really tired from everything that happened yesterday.

***

I woke up, not realizing that I had fallen back to sleep and looked around. I realized I was in my apartment and nothing seemed out of place. I grabbed my phone and checked my messages, there was a text from a number I didn’t recognize.

‘Scarlet, we need to talk.’ It said.

How did he get my number, but he’s right we do need to talk. I texted him back telling that we could tomorrow, since it’s my day off. I don’t feel like doing anything today except eating and watching some movies. 

After three pizzas and the first two Harry Potter movies, I was happily eating ice cream watching the third movie. When there’s a lazy you have full appreciation of it and do nothing at all. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Cisco.

“Hey Cisco,” I answered.

“Barry where are you?” he asked kind of frantically.

“Umm, on my couch.”

“Why aren’t you at the center? It’s sunset, Barry you have no time to get there unless you want people to know your identity,” he said.

I cursed and ran to my window, the sun had set and was giving the last rays of light. You could see the full moon, but there was still another twenty minutes until the werewolves started changing.

“Damnit, I completely forgot,” I admitted.

“Try calling Caitlin, I’m sure her and her mate wouldn’t mind coming to get you,” he said as my own soulmate came to mind.

“Yeah Cisco, I’ll call her,” I replied, knowing I’m actually going to call Len.

“Let me know if she can’t come, I’ll get one of the vampire employees here to come and get you.”

“I’m sure I can get in touch with her, but I’ll call you if I need to.”

We said our good byes and I sighed staring at my phone, I didn’t want to call Len, but you never know what can happen on a full moon. I went to his number and pressed call.

“Scarlet, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you,” he said.

“Hey Len, I have a huge favor to ask,” I said playing with a string of my hoodie.

“Well ask Barry.”

“You see I forgot what tonight was, so I forgot to get to the shelter. I was hoping you could come and get me, but I understand if you can’t. Cisco said he’d get a vampire from work or I could call the girl that I work with-,”

“Are you home?” he asked cutting me off.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes, do not open your door for anyone. I’ll get in, so don’t open your door,” he said and the line was dead.

I looked outside the window again and sighed; so stupid, how could I have been so stupid. I sent a quick text to Cisco letting him know that I’m taken care of for the night. I went into my room and quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans, a red t-shirt and a black cardigan. I threw a change of clothes into a bad along with sweats. To say I’m nervous is putting it very lightly. I only met Len yesterday, it’s just crazy how everything that’s happened. He’s my soulmate though, he’s always going to look out for me, right? Just thinking of everything he’s ever done kind of makes me sick. This has to be the reason he wanted to talk in the first place, now I guess we can talk.

“SCARLET!” I heard him yell through my apartment, how did he-, then again he broke in yesterday. Boundaries need to be established.

“COMING!” I yelled back grabbing my bag.

I walked out and saw him in a similar outfit to yesterday minus the parka. Mick Rory was standing with him looking around my apartment. Ohh great another bag guy knows where I live. 

“You ready?” Len asked as I nodded shyly. “Let’s go.”

I put on my shoes on and grabbed my phone and keys. Len walked out and I followed him with Rory behind me. We walked down the steps and Len looked way more alert and serious. We made it out to the road where there were two motorcycles parking, Len signaled something to Rory and he climbed on one of them.

“Hop on Barry,” he smirked.

I’ve never rode a motorcycle in my life, this is absolutely terrifying. I put my backpack on and climbed on behind Len.

“Hold on tight, we’re cutting through back streets. The speed shouldn’t be a problem for you, right?” 

“No,” I replied.

The bike came to life and I wrapped my arms around Len. We took off and Len started speeding through he streets, he then cut in between buildings. I pushed my face into his back, being on a motorcycle and not running is weird and kind of makes me sick.

“Please don’t throw up,” Len said. I wonder how he knows how my stomach is upset from this. “Blood bond Scarlet, remember last night.”

Ohh yeah, I had forgotten that part, so much happened last night that some of it still hasn’t completely registered. I just feel like today is a fog I’ve been walking in. I felt us slow down then stop, so we must be here, where ever here is. I let go of Len and looked seeing a normal apartment building. Len put the kickstand down and I climbed off followed by him.

“Don’t seem so shocked Scarlet, did you think I had a secret layer or something?” Len asked with a raised eyebrow and I felt my cheeks heat up.

“The thought may have crossed my mind,” I admitted looking at him.

“That’s one thing that will never get old,” he smirked taking a step closer.

“Wh-what?” I asked looking down not wanting to look into his eyes.

“You turning scarlet, Scarlet,” he said lifting my chin up so our eyes met.

That same tingling came back through my body and I started to fidget as he smirked.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Barry, that’s the pull trying to bring us together.”

“Not to interrupt this or anything, but you guys coming inside?” Mick asked and we both turned to the man standing at the entrance.

I blushed and went over to where Mick was standing, I heard Len following behind. We walked into the entrance way and immediately turned to the left door.

“Where in the hell did you guys go running out like that?” I heard a female yell.

Mick stepped to the side, I saw a browned hair woman fuming on the couch. I also saw Caitlin back in what looked like a kitchen…wait.

“Caitlin?” I asked confused.

“Ohh thank god Barry,” she said running out and over to me. She hugged me, then pulled away. “Cisco told me you forgot about the full moon. I was going to send Mick and Len to get you, but they were already gone.”

“Ohh so this is my brother’s soulmate,” the other female said. She got up and walked over to me, she had the same eyes as Len and I knew she was judging me.

“Lisa let Barry have some space,” Len said behind me.

“I’m Lisa as Lenny just told you, we’re going to get along very well,” she said with a smile, she’s scary.

Lisa went back and sat on the couch as I turned back to Caitlin.

“Caitlin, what are you doing here? What? I don’t even know,” I sighed and she chuckled.

“Mick’s my soulmate, now come on you’re hungry. I just got done with the first batch of calorie bars and you can test them,” Caitlin said pulling back towards the kitchen.

“Doc don’t go too hard on him,” Len chuckled behind me.

I sat on a stool and watched as Caitlin cut the bars apart. I wrinkled my nose they looked nasty, and didn’t smell the greatest either.

“Don’t give me that look, these are so you can eat less. Once I’ve gotten the right formula for these, I can translate it over for you when you become a vampire,” she explained as I raised an eyebrow.

“You have to eat ten thousand calories a day as a human to keep up with your speed. This is going to translate over to you need more blood as a vampire to keep up with your speed. Once I’ve perfected this formula, it’ll make it a lot easier,” she explained and I nodded. “Lot to take in huh?”

“Just the past day has been absolutely crazy and it’s just a lot to process.”

“When I met Mick, I went through the same thing Barry. It takes time to adjust and in the long run it becomes something so great. If you need someone to talk to you can come to me, I went through the same thing that you are,” Caitlin smiled at me and I smiled back. “Now eat one, then let me check your sugar.”

I took one of the bars and scrunched my face up again. I took a bite and gaged, this tasted like garbage, who’s would eat this.

“This is disgusting,” I said staring at the object.

“We can work on the taste later, eat the whole thing,” she said staring at me.

“It’ll make me sick.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“What are you feeding him, my stomach hurts?” Len said leaning in the doorway.

“Is it really that bad?” she asked.

My stomach didn’t hurt, but I nodded not wanting to eat the thing. Caitlin groaned and took the bar from me scrapping the batch, thank god.

“I’ll work on the flavor in the morning, I am not making another batch tonight,” she said.

“We have food enough to feed him, we’ll be fine,” Len said coming over to my side.

“Thanks for trying Caitlin,” I smiled as she smiled and walked out.

“I think we have a few things to talk about,” Len said and I nodded. “Let’s grab you some snacks and we can talk in my room.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry talk along with start getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!!!! I had Warped Tour, vacation, summer classes, work, I coach basketball and summer workouts started, friends and a bunch of other things. I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!  
> Second, I gave you guys a longer chapter since it's been a while, I'm going to try and get the next one out sooner.  
> Third, this chapter is pretty fluff and cute, the calm before the storm.

Chapter 6

**Barry’s POV**

After we got snacks for me, I followed Len up the stairs. He turned immediately into a room at the top of the stairs. The room was huge for the apartment, but with four people living here it would have to be. The room was fairly bare, there was a huge bed in the center of the room, with a tall dresser on one side with a huge TV on it and a desk sitting in the corner. Len motioned to the bed and I went over and sat on it, Len sat my snacks beside me and grabbed his office chair. He rolled it over at sat in it, staring up at me. I shoved a brownie in my mouth and looked him.

“So we need to talk, this is our only chance at a soulmate and I’m not going to give up if you won’t,” he said.

I swallowed the brownie and nodded. “I want this to work, I really do. So, I guess we need to lay down ground rules?” 

“Exactly, you see Barry I’m not going to stop stealing, it’s what I do, but we need to come to common ground, because I know you’re not going to stop saving people.”

“Yeah, could you not hurt or kill people? I know you’re not going to stop and I’m not going to ask you to. I know there’s something good in you, you didn’t kill me at the jewelry store and that has to count for something.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying, Barry there is no good in me, I’m a thief and I like it. I now have a priority being Lisa and now you. I won’t hurt or kill anyone I will promise you that, but there’s nothing good in me.”

“I don’t believe that and I don’t think you completely do either. You had to keep saying it as if you were trying to convince yourself. Like I said, I know I’m not going to stop you from stealing, it’s what you like and I wouldn’t take something you like away from you. Just give me a shot at stopping you, no making the room cold and I don’t send you to jail, even though I wouldn’t,” I smiled licking the icing off of a cupcake. “This amazing by the way.”

“Fine no cold field, I’ll give you a shot at stopping me. At least my baking talents won’t go to waste around you that’s for sure,” he chuckled.

“You made these, seriously? Best soulmate ever,” I laughed making him chuckle and I think I saw his cheeks turn red a second. “What else do we need to talk about?”

“Vampire stuff mostly. You’ll need to feed from me once a week to keep your bloodlust in check, until you change. According to Caitlin your need for blood is going to skyrocket when you turn. If she can get a formula figured out it will help, but we’re still leaving for at least a week to control it. There are a few more things, but that’s for a different time, we’re still getting to know each other. Ohh and how do you feel about gifts?”

“Ok. Gifts in the form of sweets?” I asked smiling.

“Not what I mean Scarlet, though I can do that too. I spoil those I love just ask Lise.”

“No stolen money.”

“I have my own investments with my own money. Stealing is a hobby, hypothetically.”

“Then that’s fine.”

“And that should be everything, unless you have questions.”

“Why are you helping me so much? I mean I know we’re soulmates, but we just met.”

“It’s my end of the pull, when we stare into each other we both feel the human part. It’s that tingling that you feel that won’t go away, I have that and also my senses to protect you are heightened. I have this natural pull to help you, the vampire instinct in me will only be satisfied once you’ve turned and then a whole new set of senses will come to be and then you’ll also get those.”

“So it’s only the instinct?” I asked feeling down.

“Hey, don’t sound like that,” he said moving closer to me, he put his hand on my cheek and I nuzzled into it feeling better. “Barry the instinct is trying to rush us along, but I want to know you. I’m not letting this hurry us along, I want to remember for the rest of our lives these days of us figuring things out.”

I couldn’t help, but to look up and smile at him. His gorgeous blue eyes sparking and I felt the tingling go through my body again. I’m starting to get used to it now and it’s not scaring me as much. I saw him glance down to my lips and I smiled leaning into him. Our heads leaning against each other and we were nose to nose with each other. I looked into his eyes again and the tingling came back. He leaned in and pushed his lips to mine and my body ignited. It felt amazing, I could stay this way forever. Our lip molded together like the perfect puzzle. Len pulled back and smiled at me as I panted, how long was that kiss?

“Better than I ever imagined,” I muttered and he chuckled pecking me on the lips.

“One hundred and forty-three years later and I finally have you,” he said and I smiled feeling my face burn. “Want to watch a movie?”

I nodded as Len slipped out of the room and I turned on the bed. He came back in and threw my backpack at me.

“As much as I love seeing you in skinny jeans, you’d probably be more comfortable in whatever you brought,” Len said and I nodded sticking another brownie in my mouth. “My bathroom is across the hall.”

I got up and made my way across the hall, I quickly changed into my sweats and went back into Len’s room. He was lying in a pair of pajama pants and wife beater, showing off all the tattoos on his arms.

“How is that possible?” I found myself asking sitting my backpack against the wall.

“What?”

“Your tattoos, you’re a vampire it should heal,” I said sitting on the bed.

“Special ink designed for vampires, you wouldn’t know about it because you haven’t needed to. I doubt there’s any ink under that hoodie,” he said smirking, I stuck my tongue out at him. “Put that back unless your planning on using it.”

“Ha-ha,” I said and moved the remaining snacks to the desk.

I crawled back on the bed and moved over to Len’s side, I sighed his cool skin feels great against my overly hot body. Len turned on an action movie and settled beside me, I moved so I was partially laying on Len with my face pushed into his neck. His arm wrapped around me and I snuggled more into him.

***

“Barry, Barry,” I heard a voice say, I groaned trying to hide in the cold mass beside of me.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen wake up one minute, then you can go back to sleeping,” the female voice said.

I lifted my head and saw Caitlin in the door way.

“Huh?”

“I’m going to work; the new batch of bars are on the counter try them. Be at the lab at 3 o’clock,” she said, I groaned before pushing back into Len. Ohh yeah I fell asleep on him.

**Len’s POV**

I heard what Caitlin told Barry, I doubt that he did. I went back to sleep for two hours, before waking up. It felt amazing having Barry pressed against me, definitely something I can get used to. He was even more adorable sleeping, lips slightly parted and he looks so calm. I hate to wake him up, but I’m going to need a head start on cooking breakfast.

“Scarlet,” I said into his ear and he budged, progress. “Scarlet, I need to get up to cook breakfast.”

“Food,” Barry said opening his eyes and I chuckled. The mention of food and he’s all for it.

“Yep, you try Caitlin’s new bars and I’ll cook breakfast,” I said and he groaned. “Come on Barry.”

“Fine,” he groaned reluctantly moving.

We both made our way down to the kitchen, it was 10:13 still breakfast time. Lise should be gone, she usually leaves when Caitlin does. Mick was sitting on the couch in the living room looking at the newspaper.

“Try those bars Red,” Mick gruffed.

“I am,” he groaned and I chuckled.

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” he replied.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out everything that I needed to cook breakfast. Barry took one of the bars off the plate and stared at it.

“Eat it Scarlet, it’ll help till I can get enough food cooked,” I said.

He took a bite of it and shrugged, must not be too bad if he’s eating it. He then went into the living room and sat on the other couch. He’s grumpy without food. It took me a little bit to get food cooked, we’re going to need to go to the store.

“Barry breakfast,” I called out and he sped to me.

I directed him over to the table where I had everything laid out for him. I sat across from him and filled my plate. Vampires need food and blood; we just don’t need as much food. Speaking of blood, I’m going to need to feed soon to keep the urges of biting Barry away. I was shocked at how fast he was eating and impressed that he doesn’t choke. All the plates that had food were cleaned and Barry looked satisfied.

“That was amazing Len,” he smiled. He needs food in the mornings.

“Thanks, I try,” I smirked.

“I’ll clean up,” he announced and took off at his speed.

It was interesting watch the red flashes going through the room. And in thirty-seven seconds everything was put away.

“He’s officially on permanent clean up duty,” Mick called and I chuckled. Having Barry around is going to be interesting. Too bad he wouldn’t consider stealing stuff, he’d be great.

“Whatcha want to do today?” he asked with his I now know chipper attitude.

“I was thinking we go grocery shopping, so I know what you like,” I said.

“I like food, just in general.”

“You were picky, before eighteen weren’t you?” I asked and he shyly nodded.

“When you have to eat as much as I do, your kind of lose being picky about food.”

“You can use our shower, steal shampoo out of Lise’s bathroom,” I said.

***

Once Barry and I had showered and changed we left to go to the store. Mick didn’t have any plans for today, but I knew he wouldn’t want to interfere with Barry and I. I led Barry out to my car, since we needed to get a lot of food. I opened the passenger’s door for Barry and he got into the sleek Mercedes. I got into the driver’s seat and started the kid.

“Chivalry isn’t dead,” he laughed.

“I was born right after the Civil War, hell no it’s not,” I laughed, pulling out of the parking 

“Right after the Civil War, wow.”

“Barry you know that I’m 143.”

“I know, but I never sat and thought about what year that was,” he admits his cheeks turning read again.

I smiled and laid my hand on his on his knee. He intertwined our fingers and rested our hands on his leg. We talked some more as I pulled into a parking spot in the parking lot. We both got out and made our way into the store. There were people everywhere, but the pair of fake glasses I have on is enough sadly to keep my identity safe. I grabbed a cart and started walking to the produce first.

“Get whatever you want Scarlet,” I said.

I picked out a few apples and put them in a bag. Barry wasn’t putting anything in the cart just looking around.

“What do you eat Barry?” I asked.

“Mostly frozen pizzas and stuff like that,”

“Well we’re going to fix that, you have me to cook your food, so no more frozen processed junk,” I said going over to the vegetables.

Barry made a face and started getting a few things. I made sure to get enough to take to Barry’s apartment too. I figure I’ll stay over with him some nights. What the fuck? Find my soulmate and I’m ready to play house; I’ll have to talk to Mick, he would know more than I would about this. We went through the rest of the store and I started finding out what Barry likes to eat. Mostly sweets, so I got a lot of baking supplies to bake them for him; so he’s not eating processed cakes that sat in deep freeze for a few years. Once we had everything we need we went up and paid, I know me paying for things bothers Barry. Well I don’t know if it’s that or he thinks that I’m using stolen money…which I am. 

Barry and I went out and start loading bags into the car.

“HELP, HE STOLE MY PURSE!” I heard a female yell and felt a gust of wind.

Barry was gone and was back five seconds later looking as if nothing had happened.

“Why do I smell smoke?” I asked looking at him.

“Shit,” he said and started stomping on his shoes.

“Is that something that happens often?” I asked looking at the slightly burned shoes.

“Joe bought me over thirty pairs of shoes between the ages of 18 and 19,” he admitted his cheeks flaring red again, that will never get old.

“What size shoes do you wear and you like converses?”

“Ten and a half and yeah I’ve always worn them.”

“Noted, Ready? I’ll drop you off at S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin can bring you back,” I said.

“Yeah, that works for me.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Mardon and learns more about vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry guys my life has been hectic. And I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any and all mistakes.

Chapter 7

**Barry’s POV**

I was happy and excited today, I get to go home with Caitlin and stay with Len again. After we spent a good portion of the day together, I was excited to see him when we leave here.

“There’s a robbery on 4th Street, Central United,” Cisco said looking over at his computer.

I looked over at and Caitlin and she shook her head; so it’s not Len and Mick. I flashed over to the suit and put it on before running back over to Cisco. 

“Confirmed vampire with weather powers.” 

“Weather powers?” I asked.

“Yeah, let me cross-reference really quick and…Mark Mardon only vampire is known to have these powers,” he said.

“Ohh shit,” I said before taking off out the door.

Joe killed his brother one night on a full moon, the report said it was an accident, which it was. Clyde Mardon was in known werewolf territory on a full moon provoking all the werewolves, Joe was one of six who killed Mardon that night. Now Mark has been on a rampage trying to kill all of the ones who killed his brother. I ran past the police cruisers and sure enough, there was Joe and Eddie. I ran past them and slid to a stop in the bank, where there was a thunderstorm. Mardon was clearing the money out from behind 

“Mardon stop!” I said vibration my vocal chords, learned that trick a while ago.

“And what do we have here, obviously not a vampire; so a human, interesting,” he smirked.

He moved his hands and created a mini-tornado in the middle of the bank. What the?

“Barry that’s an F2 Tornado, you can run faster than it. Run the opposite direction, it should go away,” Cisco said.

I took off running the opposite of the tornado, I would get nicked here and there by stray office supplies. In my stomach I could feel Len’s worry, I need to end this quick. The tornado disappeared and I stood to look at Mardon. I could see that he was angry and he threw his arms up. My body started tingling and not in the good way that I know, I moved and lightning struck where I was just standing. 

“Mardon come out the place is surrounded,” I heard Joe’s voice over the blow horn, shit.

“Well, well; we are going to put this on pause for now,” he said and a new emotion coming over his face. 

He looked crazy, then the irises of his eyes turn blood red and his fangs dropped over his lip. He took off at crazy speed, which shocked me; I didn’t know vampires were capable of moving that fast. He was out the door and I was right behind him, I ran faster than him and hit him in the back knocked him to the ground. I heard a gunshot and moved to get out of the way, but it grazed my arm; sending an unimaginable pain through my body. I didn’t even look for Joe, I took off for S.T.A.R. Labs, knowing I had to get back there. This is bad I just know it, I shouldn’t be in this much pain. I ran in and Caitlin ran to me.

“What hit you? He’s been blowing up my phone for the past minute?” she asked helping me to the infirmary.

“Wait, who’s he?” Cisco asked.

“Not now Cisco. Barry, what hit you?” she asked again.

“Holy water bullet,” I grunted out, my body felt like I was on fire.

Caitlin ran over to a cabinet throwing the doors open, I heard the glass bottles knocking into each other. My stomach felt sick, I laid on my other side wanting to curl into a ball, but the pain was too much. I felt a bee-sting and the pain started going away and so did the sick feeling of my stomach.

“A holy water bullet Barry, really? You aren’t invulnerable to those anymore or from my understanding for another week,” she scolded.

“What?” I asked.

“The bond is open, so you can feel your vampire side more; that means you are not invulnerable to holy water anymore. You have to drink from him once a week to keep the bond open. So if you didn’t drink from him next week you could be invulnerable to them again, but I doubt that will happen.”

“Not a chance, I enjoy the bond and not staring at blood,” I smiled sitting up.

She shook her head at me and brought over a black bottle and sponge. She poured the liquid on the sponge and started dabbing at my cuts.

“Really alcohol?” I asked hissing at the stings.

“Doesn’t work on vampires, this is nightshade the only thing that heals vampires,” she said rolling her eyes.

“THAT CAN KILL ME!” I yelled jumping back away from her. She stared at me with her hands on her hips.

“If it could, it would have instantly; it’s fatal to none physically bonded humans. You are a bonded human, it’s fine. Now sit still,” She said and I sighed.

Again more about being a vampire that I don’t know. I sat as straight as I could as she continued to dab at all the wounds, some I felt closing instantly. I looked over at the door and Cisco stood there wide-eyed and confused. Cisco stunned to silence, I’ve seen it once and it was for one minute, when he found out about Star Wars the Force Awakens, it was then followed by screams back then.

“Dude, you found your mate and didn’t tell me?” he asked sounding hurt.

“Cisco, if it was as easy as it sounds I would have, but it’s not,” I sighed.

“All done, go change and I’m ready whenever you are to take you home,” Caitlin smiled at me leaving.

Cisco stared at me and still looked hurt and I felt like shit for not telling him. I know he’d freak out, though everyone would if and when they find out. I know I can’t hide this forever, but it’s nice while it lasts.

“Cisco if I tell you, you can’t tell anyone at all. I’ll probably be fired and Joe could possibly disown me,” I sighed.

“Dude who is it? Jack the Ripper?” he asked.

“Leonard Snart.”

“Wait, Captain Cold is your soulmate,” he said shocked and I shushed him.

“Captain Cold?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m naming our villains now; so how did this happen? When?”

“Two days ago, after he robbed that jewelry store; well he tracked me down and was at my apartment when I got home that night. The suit hides my scent; in case you didn’t know.”

“Nice…I’m mean I knew that. Continue.”

“Well he could smell my scent and he knew. We talked about a lot of things, he found out about my problem and said he could give us a physical bond and it would make my problem go away and it has obviously,” I said gesturing to my bandaged cuts. “So last night I called him to get me since I forgot about the full moon. Len and Mick showed up and-,”

“Wait Heatwave knows where you live too?”

“You named Mick, Heatwave?” I asked.

“Dude fire, continue.”

“Anyway, they took me back to their apartment. Len and I talked more about our predicament, meaning him being a thief and me rescuing people. I stayed there, he cooked me breakfast and dropped me off here. Cisco, do you see why I didn’t want to tell you? I really am sorry, but I can only imagine what’s going to happen if Iris or Joe find out,” I said looking down.

“Dude you’re my best friend, of course I understand why you don’t want this getting out. Wait, how does Caitlin know?” he asked.

“You have to ask her that,” I said, before speeding past him to go change back into my clothes.

“Dude that’s not even fair!” I heard him yell from down the hall making me laugh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Cisco!” I yelled back, before speeding down to Caitlin’s office. She was packing up her things when I ran in sending papers everywhere.

“BARRY! Do you want to know how long it’s going to take to reorganize those?” she asked staring at me. I used my speed going through titles and pages reorganizing them. “Ok, let’s go.” 

I followed Caitlin out to the parking lot only to see a very familiar figure leaning against a familiar sleek black Mercedes. I smiled seeing Len and sped over to him.

“I’ll meet you two at the house,” Caitlin said. I nodded before hugging Len, I could tell that he was not happy, but he hugged me back.

“Are you ok?” he asked and I nodded into his shoulder. “Let’s get back to the apartment and get you food, then I will scold you.”

“I’m not going to get out of this without a scolding am I?” I asked.

“Not a chance in Hell.”

I got in the passenger’s seat of the car before Len could even turn around. He shook his head and got in. He started driving for his apartment and I leaned against the window looking at the city as it passed by.

“What was it?” he asked.

“Holy water bullet,” I muttered.

He didn’t say anything, just drove us back to the apartment. He was behind me as we walked in, I yawned seeing Lisa and Caitlin sitting on the couch.

“I forgot to ask if those bars were better,” Caitlin said.

“Yeah, they were way better,” I said.

“Grab one and I’ll cook dinner,” Len said and I nodded.

I flashed into the kitchen grabbed one, then flashed back sitting in-between the two women.

“That is freaky, you know that?” Lise asked making me laugh.

“Just think, he’s only going to get faster when he turns,” Caitlin said.

“I’d rather not, I see pranks on this kid going horribly wrong.”

“I’m not a kid,” I said slightly pouting.

“Compared to all of us you’re a baby,” Lisa smirked and I crossed my arms the calorie bar hanging from my mouth. “But you’re adorable, so I will give you that.”

“Jeez, thanks.”

“We’re going to get along nicely, Barry right?” she asked and I nodded. “So Barry what do you do, besides run around the city helping people?”

“Ohh I work for the CCPD.”

“Your soulmate’s a badge Lenny?” Lisa called out.

“Let him explain Lise,” I heard Len say and she turned back to me.

“I’m a CSI, I have a laminate and really cool kit,” I said.

“No badge, no gun?” she asked, I shook my head. “Never mind Lenny.”


End file.
